Un misterioso enamorado
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Sakuma comienza a recibir cartas y visitas de un chico misterioso. Lo que no sabe es que es muy cercano a él. Yaoi. Sakuma x ? Entra y lo averiguarás.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy, dispuesta a molestaros (?) de nuevo. Este fic es uno de mis preferidos, personalmente me gustó mucho escribirlo. Consta de 4 capítulos, que iré subiendo poco a poco si os gusta.**

**Por cierto, la pareja de Sakuma en este fanfic NO es un OTP, es sólo que quiero manteneros con la intriga XD.**

**Advertencia: Este es un fic yaoi, que trata sobre amor entre dos chicos. Por favor, si no te gusta, no lo leas y ahórrate comentarios homófobos y/o despectivos. Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo escribo como ocio y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Si quieres traducir o utilizar mi historia, por favor avísame. Ya me callo.**

**Disfrutad:**

* * *

><p>Sakuma estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Quizás no era el momento ni el lugar, pero necesitaba hacerlo.<p>

-¡Jirou! Baja a comer, por favor.

-¡Ya voy mamá!-gritó Sakuma desde lo alto de las escaleras de su casa.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos. Ahora que se daba cuenta, no tenía puesto su parche. Se la había caído en Teikoku.

*Flashback*

-Fuera de aquí.

-Pero… comandante Kageyama, ¿qué hice?

-Entretienes a mis jugadores y no sirves para nada.

-¿Qué?

-Kidou no para de hablar contigo y vuestra amistad se interpone en su football. Y Genda ya no para balones como antes.

*Fin del flashback*

-¿Qué tal la escuela? Hoy has vuelto temprano de entrenar.

-Mamá, he dejado el equipo de fútbol.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada…

Sakuma corrió escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Volvió a llorar, y no paró hasta que una piedra se coló por su ventana abierta de su habitación. El chico se acercó a la ventana. N vio a nadie en su jardín. La piedra tenía un pequeño trozo de papel atado a ella.

Gracias a la curiosidad, Sakuma paró de llorar y comenzó a leer el papel.

"**Sé que es muy triste que no me atreva a decirte esto a la cara, pero también sé que no me vas a corresponder. Te quiero, Sakuma. Ojalá no te hubieran echado del equipo."**

Sakuma se quedó con la boca abierta tras leer aquello. ¿A quién le podía gustar él? Sus dos mejores amigos eran Genda Kojiro y Kidou Yuuto. No le desagradaría que ninguno de ellos se enamorara de él.

…(al día siguiente)…

-La Segnda Guerra Mundial fue…

Sakuma no estaba pensando en la Historia, tenía frente a él un trocito de papel. La "carta". Se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Cerca de él unos ojos lo observaban con un amor indescifrabe.

..(varias horas después)…

Sakuma caminó apenado a su casa. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó al viento. Estaba intrigado.

En ese momento notó una venda en sus ojos. Sakuma se tensó.

-¡Quítame esto!– se preparó para atacar - ¡delincuente!

-Shhhh. Tranquilo. – El del parche no reconoció la voz porque estaba muy ronca.

El peliazul sintió uno labios suaves y delicados en los suyos.

-Te quiero.

Oyó que alguien echaba a correr. Rápidamente, se quitó la venda, pero estaba solo en la calle.

…(por la noche)…

*POV SAKUMA*

Esto no puede seguir así. Estoy obsesionado. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Guardará relación con la de la carta? Y el beso… Ceo que era una voz de hombre.

*FIN POV SAKUMA*

Sakuma se levantó a abrir la ventana, aunque no sabía por qué lo hacía. Divisó algo en la repisa y lo cogió. Otro trocito de papel.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal como introducción? ¿Sospecháis de alguien en especial? Creo que es bastante obvio... jajajajaja. Dejadme un review si queréis que siga la historia, ¡por favor!<strong>

**Gracias por gastar vuestro tiempo en mí. Un besazo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal os va? Bueno me he decidido a subir el segundo capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (lo hará cuando Hiroto y Mido se casen). Sólo hago esta historia por diversión y sin ánimos lucrativos.**_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico (si me lo permites) a Black-Cat-Soul, por dejarme un mensaje de ánimo para continuar con la historia. Subo este capítulo para ti. Gracias.**_

_**Ya me callo, y disfrutad de la lectura, por favor:**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>No puedo dormir por las noches.<strong>

**No puedo atender en clase.**

**No puedo ni siquiera dejar de llorar.**

**Y todo esto porque paso mi vida pensando en ti. Tú eres mi vida.**

Sakuma comenzó a llorar de la impotencia por no poder hacer nada en relación a esa persona. Pero la carta seguía.

**Siento un vacío en mi pecho cada vez que te veo, y no me atrevo a decirte quién soy en realidad. Perdóname, mi vida."**

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por el rostro del moreno.

-¿Quién eres? Creo que estoy empezando a… ¡Pero si no te conozco!

(…)

Definitivamente, Sakuma iba a suspender el próximo examen de Historia. Otra vez estaba pensando en las cartas.

*POV SAKUMA*

¿Volverá a repetirse? ¿Todos los días? Alguien está sufriendo por mí. Recapitulemos: le gusto a una persona que viene a las clases conmigo, según la según la segunda carta. Cree que no correspondo a sus sentimientos y está triste. ¿Quién?

*FIN POV SAKUMA*

Jirou se dirigió a un pequeño campo de fútbol que estaba entre unos cuántos árboles, a lo alto de una colina. Este campo le recordaba al parque de la torre. Sakuma no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse de Endo, de su pasión por el football, sabía que si se enteraba de lo que le estaba pasando lucharía contra el mismísimo Kageyama. El del parche comenzó a correr con un balón entre los pies.

Las horas pasaron, y Sakuma contempló el atardecer sentado en lo alto de la colina. Cuando se iba a levantar, volvió a sentir una venda en su cara.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhh! ¿QUIÉN ERES?

Esta vez si reaccionó e intentó quitarse la venda, pero unas manos firmes se lo impedían.

-Mi vida…

-¿Tú? Las cartas… Quiero conocerte.

-Te amo. Hazme un favor. Te voy a quitar la venda, pero no abras los ojos. Por favor.

-Está bien, pero… ¿Para q_

Jirou sintió que la venda se le resbalaba por la cara. Acto seguido unos labios ansiosos se posaron sobre los suyos. Sakuma entreabrió la boca, y las lenguas comenzaron a bailar.

-Soy un chico- dijo la voz ronca, cuando se separaron.

-¿Y…?- Sakuma seguía con el ojo cerrado- Besas maravillosamente bien.

Otro beso, este más lento, más apasionado, disfrutando del momento.

-Toma, otra carta.-La depositó en las manos del pelilargo- Hasta pronto.

Dos minutos después, Sakuma abrió los ojos sin saber muy bien todavía por qué le había hecho caso a una voz. Recordó el pequeño papel que estaba en sus manos.

"**Cuando hablas con él me muero de celos, sé que no me quieres igual que a él. Por ahí dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.**

**Sé que te va a sonar extraño, pero tengo muchas ganas de acariciarte, de besar tus mejillas, de cogerte por la nuca, de tocas tus cabellos, que tanta molestia te dan…**

**Tengo ganas de ti, Sakuma"**

Sakuma abrió la boca de impresión. Sólo dos personas en el mundo (N/A: aparte de yo y del propio Sakuma, obviamente) sabían que su cabello era problemático de peinar.

Genda Kojiro.

Kido Yuuto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No me convence el final. pero tenía que acotar a la gente... jajajaja. De todas formas, esto se va poniendo interesante, ¿eh? ¡Y no voy a soltar prenda! Muajajajaja. Disculpadme, que hoy estoy medio (entera) gilipollas. Un besazo. Espero que os haya gustado y ,por favor, comentad sobre la historia, así me ayudáis. Gracias por leer.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Buenas~! ¿Qué tal? Aquí vengo con otro capítulo. Este es muy cortito, pero imprescindible para este relato. **_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (sino, pasarían cosas malas en los vestuarios) y sólo escribo este relato como ocio y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Espero que os guste:**_

* * *

><p>Sakuma se había levantado nervioso, inquieto. El chico de ayer… besaba bien. Y sus cartas le estaban enamorando. Era un chico sensible, miedoso u orgulloso, no quería que nadie se enterase de que estaba enamorado de él. Sakuma recordó lo que había soñado la noche anterior.<p>

Estaba corriendo por un camino de barro, con un león al lado. Sakuma y el león corrían detrás de una persona invisible, que llevaba una capa. La capa era lo único que veía. Una capa. Y entonces, Sakuma tropezó y se cayó. El león paró en seco e intentó ayudarle, pero la capa siguió alejándose, inalcanzable.

El pelilargo salió a la calle. En la puerta de su casa había un cartel.

"**Sigue las flechas"**

Jirou se giró y vio flechas pintadas con tiza en el suelo de la calle. Las siguió sin dudarlo. Tan concentrado iba que chocó contra una farola (XD). En la farola había un trocito de papel pegado.

"**Te amo, Sakuma Jirou. Te amo tanto que hasta me duele."**

_Tanto cuento sólo para esto. Aunque… para una frase tan pequeña, hay muchos sentimientos en ella.-_pensó Sakuma.

Sakuma llegó tarde a la escuela, y se ganó una amonestación.

Por lo demás, nada digno de mención, salvo…

*FLASHBACK*

Un chico del club de football de Teikoku estaba hablando con Kido y Genda.

-Hoy estáis atontados, parecéis zombis.

-Yo me he acostado muy tarde- dijo Kido.

-Sin embargo, yo me levanté muy temprano- replicó Genda.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Sakuma pensaba mientras se encaminaba a casa. _Si están cansados será porque… estuvieron preparando lo de las flechas… Pero… ¿cuál de los dos?_

(A la hora de la comida, en casa de Sakuma)

-Hijo, ¿has dormido bien?

-Si Papá, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque anoche llovió mucho.

-Emm… Papá, cuando te levantaste por la mañana, ¿La calle estaba seca?

-Sí, hijo. Llovió sobre todo hacia las dos de la madrugada.

A Sakuma se le cayó el tenedor de la mano. Si por la noche había llovido, Kido no podía haber sido el que pintó las flechas en el suelo. La tiza se habría borrado con la lluvia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Os ha gustado? La verdad es que lo de las flechas se me ocurrió cuando mi hermana hizo una gymkana. Extraño… Oh, y la pareja de Kido y Sakuma nunca me ha gustado. Kido con Fudou, siempre. Dejadme un review con vuestra opinión, por favor. ¡Sólo queda el último capítulo!<strong>_

_**Un besazo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Llegué! Siento la tardanza, pero no podía subirlo antes... Aquí os traigo el último capítulo de Un misterioso enamorado. Espero no defraudaros... **_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (todo a su tiempo amigs, todo a su tiempo) y sólo utilizo sus personajes como ocio y sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Ojalá os guste:**_

* * *

><p>-¿Estás bien, hijo?<p>

-S-si Papá, sólo se me ha resbalado el tenedor. – Sakuma tragó saliva.

-Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que te hagas daño.

…(En la habitación de Sakuma, una hora después)…

-Genda.

-Genda.

-Genda Kojiro.- Sakuma no podía parar de repetir el nombre del portero.

_¿Qué es esta sensación en mi estómago? Es como si… como si tuviera las tripas al revés. Genda es atractivo. Muy atractivo. Quiero volver a besarme con él. Quiero bañarme en sus ojos. ¡Ja! Todo mi vida pensando que era mi amigo y ahora me doy cuenta de… de que me gusta._

Entre pensamientos y sensaciones nuestro chico se quedó dormido, abrazado a su almohada.

..(por la mañana)…

Sakuma sintió los finos rayos del sol calentando su piel, y despertó. Se vistió rápidamente y, cuando iba a desayunar, vio en la ventana un pedacito de papel.

"**Estás precioso cuando duermes. Esta mañana nos volveremos a ver. Te amo."**

-Acosador…-susurró bajito.

El chico del parche salió corriendo de casa inmediatamente. En cuanto dobló la esquina de su calle, un par de manos taparon su ojo y su parche.

-Buenos días ~ - una voz grave saludó.

Sakuma se tensó, pero esta vez por los nervios.

La pasada noche, había pensado en lo que iba a pasar cuando viese a Genda.

-¿Por qué no quieres que sepa quién eres?

-No me corresponderías.- había un matiz de tristeza en la voz.

-¿Y de verdad crees que merece la pena no expresarle tus sentimientos a la persona que quieres; sólo por miedo?

-Las buenas preguntas no tienen respuesta.

-Bésame.

Genda se sorprendió, pero presionó sus labios con los de Sakuma, por unos instantes.

-Te amo, Genda.

-S-Sakuma… yo… también…

A estas alturas, Genda estaba a punto de sufrir una parada cardiaca, y dejó caer los brazos a los costados. Sakuma lo miró. Su pelo desordenado, sus brazos fuertes, su carácter indomable , como un león… Sí. Definitivamente lo amaba. Se acercó a él, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó. Genda reaccionó y pegó a Sakuma a su cuerpo, cogiéndolo por la cintura.

Sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas se acariciaron, muy lentamente. El beso duró mucho tiempo, tiempo en el que Genda era el chico más feliz del mundo. Cuando se separaron, se cogieron de las manos y se fueron a clase, con sus corazones latiendo rápido, pero como uno solo.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal estuvo?Ahora no estoy segura, hum (Tsk, que me pierdo con el rubio)... ¿Os gustó? ¿Lo odiasteis? Por favor dejadme un review co vuestras opiniones y consejos, si no es mucha molestia.<strong>_

_**Ay, que se me olvidaba. Muchas gracias a Kari-nyan por su mensaje. ¡De veras que me subiste el ánimo!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en otra historia, chics! Un besazo.**_


End file.
